


Give up

by SkyeGraham



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Kaidan Alenko made a choice and had to deal with it.





	Give up

The first time he saw the commander with Liara, he knew that he never had a chance. Shepard behaved different when he was with her. Gentle, kind, smiling and not as cold as ever.  
It hurt but she was the better option for him. It was hard to accept that, but Kaidan gave up.  
»You look bad«, Garrus said as they met and the Turian was right. Kaidan tried to convince everyone that everything was okay but it wasn’t. Whenever he saw Shepard it was like something in him was dying.  
»I still love him«, he mumbled.  
»Yeah, you do.«

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I wanted to write that so much.


End file.
